Cam Watanabe
Cameron "Cam" Watanabe jest Zielonym Rangersem Samurajem (ang. Green Samurai Ranger) oraz jednym z głównych bohaterów Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Biografia thumb|right|Zielony Ranger Samuraj Cam jest synem mistrza Kanoiego i Miko Watanabe a także bratankiem Lothora i kuzynem Kapri i Marah. Wychowywany był przez ojca, gdyż jego matka zmarła gdy był mały. Cam jest sarkastycznym specem technologicznym oraz twórcą całego arsenału używanego przez Rangersów Wiatru. Choć całe życie marzył o tym, by zostać ninją, jego ojciec nie pozwalał mu na to wzbudzając u chłopaka nerwy. Cam mimo wszystko swoimi umiejętnościami przewyższał innych studentów i pomagał ojcu w nauczaniu. Podczas ataku Lothora na Akademię Wiatru Cam odnajduje swojego ojca zamienionego w świnkę morską. Sensei poleca mu odszukać trójkę ocalałych uczniów - Shane'a, Tori i Dustina i zabrać ich do tajnej bazy a następnie dać im Morfery Wiatru, dzięki którym staliby się Power Rangersami. Cam przez całą serię ujawniał swój intelekt i zdolności naukowe, tworząc Zordy, broń i wyposażenie dla Rangersów. To on odkrył, że Megazordy Burzy i Gromu są zdolne do połączenia się. Mimo wszystko jego marzenie o zostaniu ninją dalej spotykało się z niechęcią jego taty, jednak gdy grupa dowiedziała się o tym, to stanęła po jego stronie. Kiedy Rangersi stracili swoje moce, sensei postanowił wyjawić Camowi, że to obietnica, jaką złożył jego matce była powodem nieuczynienia z niego wojownika, gdyż życie ninjy mogłoby być dla niego zbyt niebezpieczne. Powiedział mu, że by pomóc przyjaciołom może wykorzystać Zwój Czasu i odzyskać pewien tajemniczy, zielony amulet. Cam cofnął się w czasie i przybył do Akademii Wiatru sprzed około 20 lat. Stary mistrz Akademii przyjął go do szkoły jako nowego ucznia. Cam spotkał tam młodszą wersję swojego taty, który był jednym z najzdolniejszych uczniów. Śmiał się, że ojciec miał jeszcze wtedy włosy i że był tak samo namolny, jak wtedy gdy został mistrzem. Odkrył też, że jego ojciec ma brata bliźniaka Kiyę, który sprzeczał się z nim, gdyż dążył do siły i bycia lepszym od Kanoia, a także to, że pierwszy raz do Akademii została przyjęta dziewczyna. Okazała się nią być matka Cama - Miko. Cam postanowił nie zdradzać dwójce, że są jego rodzicami. Zaprzyjaźnił się z Miko i podczas pobytu z nią zobaczył, że nosi ona zielony amulet, o którym mówił mu ojciec. Na amulet miał chrapkę głodny siły Kiya, który przebrał się w ubranie Cama i ukradł go, przez co wszystkie podejrzenia padły na chłopaka. Jednak Kanoi wiedział, że amulet ukradł Kiya, a nie Cam, co wraz z argumentem, że Kiya uczył się mrocznego ninjutsu spowodowało uznanie za winnym kradzieży Kiyę i uniewinnienie chłopaka. Kiya użył mrocznych sztuk żeby ukraść amulet ponownie, jednak ostatecznie trafił on w ręce Cama. Następnie Cam stoczył z Kiyą pojedynek na drewniane miecze, który wygrał, zaś Kiya został wydalony z Akademii. Banita porzucił swoje nazwisko i przyjął imię Lothor, jednak został wygnany z Ziemi przez mistrza. Zanim Cam zdążył wyjaśnić młodszym wersjom jego rodziców, kim jest i o co chodzi, otworzył się Zwój Czasu i wciągnął go do środka. Cam wrócił do swojego czasu, gdzie stał się Zielonym Rangersem Samuraja i uratował pozostałą piątkę pokonując potwora za pomocą Megazorda Gwiazdy Samuraja. Po zostaniu Zielonym Rangersem Cam spełnił swoje marzenie o byciu ninja. Z racji możliwości udania się do walki, aby obsługiwać Centrum Dowodzenia stworzył swoją cybernetyczną kopię - Cyber Cama, który jest jego kompletnym przeciwieństwem. Podczas ostatecznej walki z siłami zła Cam odkrywa współrzędne bazy Lothora, do której przybywa w celu uratowania uczniów Akademii Wiatru i Gromu. Toczy tam walkę ze swoim wujem, który dodatkowo został zdradzony przez Kapri i Marah. Lothor wydostaje się na Ziemię, gdzie niszczy bazę, porywa senseia, walczy z Rangersami, niszczy Zordy i odbiera im moce, jednak uczniowie pomagają im w walce z potworami, a także we wrzuceniu Lothora do Otchłani Zła. Po wygranej Rangersi i Cam otrzymują dyplomy ukończenia Akademii. Cam postanowił pozostać u boku ojca w Akademii i uczyć nowych przyszłych ninja wraz z Shanem, Tori i Dustinem. Odtwórcy Aktorem grającym Cama był Jason Chan. W polskim dubbingu głosu użyczył mu Leszek Zduń, a w serii Dino Grzmot Cezary Kwieciński. Ciekawostki * W serii Dino Grzmot w odcinku Historia Tommy'ego Hayley wspomina, że zna Cama i że jest on dużo lepszym specjalistą od technologii Rangersów od niej. Najprawdopodobniej korzystała z jego pomocy podczas tworzenia mocy Dino Rangersów, przez co Cama można uważać za ich pośredniego twórcę. * Cam jest pierwszym i, jak do tej pory, jedynym szóstym Rangersem, który wystąpił we wszystkich odcinkach swojego serialu, chociaż moce otrzymał dopiero w odcinku 17. Zobacz też * Shurikenger - odpowiednik Cama w Super Sentai (jako wojownika) * Oboro Hinata - odpowiedniczka Cama w Super Sentai (jako technika) Kategoria:Rangersi Kategoria:power Rangers Ninja Storm Kategoria:Zielony Ranger Kategoria:Szósty Ranger Kategoria:Era Disneya Kategoria:Dodatkowi Rangersi Kategoria:Rangersi Wiatru